Harry Potter Tells 23 Villains to Shut Up
Shere Khan (LA): How long did you really think you survive against me? Longer then your father did. Long than Akela! *Gavin: *snarls* We are not retreating until that weasel came along! Our family made an honest living, stealing Dino eggs! *Tuck: Finally. I've been waiting years for this day. This some I'll never have to wait again! *Chief McBrusque: Cowards! Soon as they heared us coming they turned pail! *Growly: Who cares if you wanna be scary or not? Doesn't matter! It was suppose to be about me taking over everything! Cancel Halloween right now, or else you can kiss this dude goodbye. *Maleficent: To wake his love with love's first kiss and prove that true love conquers all! (Cackling) *President Alma Coin: There is no progress without compromise. No victory without sacrifice. But I stand here with the Mockingjay to announce that our moment has arrived. *Tyler Harne: You gotta be kidding me. Come on, let's finish this. On me. *David Nix: So, on with the show. We've enhanced the interface significantly but is still functions on your original algorithm. You have something to show me, Frank? Show me. *Kylo Ren: I want Altanta for your snake. I assessed you get it. *Kitty Galore: You see, in 20 minutes, I will begin brought casting the call of the wild! And every canine on this planet will become mad dog forever! *Harold the Black Panther: I need to find the way to keep holidays from coming! *James Newhall: (Cackling) Yes. The toon will be trailer. He uploaded, didn't he? Well, now's the perfect time for me to dislike! *Count Valafar: I need to find the way to keep Halloween from coming! *Chankal: Get me my medal or your women will pay! *Constantine: That is right! I am Constatine, the world's most dangerous frog and number one criminal! And a thousand times! And now, I have only one to say to you fools! Good night, folks! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *The Great Pumpkin Man: Did you knows any candy? Why you know this is the best Halloween ever! *Warely the Cat: Get back up there and fght like a bird! A big bird that is! *Roland: The disguting creatures, I come in piece! I must get this love potion to Bog King by moon down! *Scroop: Yes! (Laughing) Do say hello to Mr. Arrow. *Ratigan: But, all that's in the past! That time, nothing, not even Basil, can stand in my way! All will bow to me! *Governor Ratcliffe: This is my land! I make my laws here! And I say anyone so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged! *Jafar: Ah, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally, you will bow to me! *Harry Potter: Shut up! SHUT UP!!! (Punches) *(Shere Khan (LA) Gets Knocked) *(Gavin Gets Knocked) *(Tuck Gets Knocked) *(Chief McBrusque Gets Knocked) *(Growly Gets Knocked) *(Maleficent Gets Knocked) *(President Alma Coin Gets Knocked) *(Tyler Harne Gets Knocked) *(David Nix Gets Knocked) *(Kylo Ren Gets Knocked) *(Kitty Galore Gets Knocked) *(Harold the Black Panther Gets Knocked) *(James Newhall Gets Knocked) *(Count Valafar Gets Knocked) *(Chankal Gets Knocked) *(Constantine Gets Knocked) *(The Great Pumpkin Man Gets Knocked) *(Warely the Cat Gets Knocked) *(Roland Gets Knocked) *(Scroop Gets Knocked) *(Ratigan Gets Knocked) *(Governor Ratcliffe Gets Knocked) *(Jafar Gets Knocked)